


Night Sinks In

by Carbynn



Series: No Context [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, PWP, Romance, Trans Boy Ed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbynn/pseuds/Carbynn
Summary: The night brings calm, brings ease and the warmth of heavy blankets and soft sheets and, better than anything else, night brings Edward Elric into Roy's bed and into his arms.





	Night Sinks In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphonseboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonseboy/gifts).



> Written at the request of my wonderful boyfriend who both wanted and deserves a little more trans boy representation and a little more smut in his life.
> 
> Post-BH, but Ed still has alchemy and automail because that's how I roll.

The night is, in all regards, Roy’s favorite part of the day. Still and quiet after a day of chaos, the darkness brings on a soft sort of luxury that he is always eager to sink into. Night brings calm, brings ease and the warmth of heavy blankets and soft sheets and, better than anything else, night brings Edward Elric into his bed and into his arms.

Ed himself is a chaotic energy, ever-moving, ever-shifting, flashing through one moment to the next as if he’s made of flame and light. Roy wonders that he’s even able to hold his attention and thanks gods he doesn’t believe in daily for being granted the honor of his incandescent esteem. The night, though, cools Ed’s fire considerably and the chill inevitably draws him into Roy’s embrace.

Ed is tucked under Roy’s chin, his back pressing against Roy’s front from shoulder to ankle, his lithe form pushing into every curve of Roy’s body, completing him. Roy’s arms are locked around his waist and he’s pressing his nose against the back of his neck through his hair, just breathing him in and enjoying their proximity until Ed’s assignment and a train will carry him away in the morning.

Roy presses a kiss to the warm skin beneath his lips and tightens his arms fractionally. “If you’re staying awake for my benefit, you needn’t strain yourself,” he murmurs. “You’ll need your rest for tomorrow.”

“Can’t,” Ed mumbles. “And I don’t want to, anyway.”

Roy furrows his brow. Something is off but he can’t figure out what. “Why not?”

“’Cause when I wake up, I’ll have to leave.” Ed’s shrug ripples across Roy’s chest.

It’s a borderline touching sentiment, and it’s very far outside of Ed’s character to speak such a thing out loud. “You need to get rest, darling.”

Ed shrugs again. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter.”

That Ed hadn’t even thought to snipe at the pet name is a red flag Roy can’t ignore. “Ed, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter,” Ed says again. “It’s stupid.”

“Is it stupid, or is it nothing? It can’t be both.”

Roy fancies he can feel Ed gritting his teeth. “It’s _stupid_ , then.”

“So something _is_ wrong.” Roy splays his hand over Ed’s stomach and pulls him in impossibly closer. “What is it? Is there something I can do?”

Ed sighs and shifts back against Roy’s chest. “’M just gonna miss you,” he mutters, plucking at Roy’s hand on his stomach with his automail hand. “I always miss you and I’m fuckin’ tired of it. I’m tired of feeling like I’m not whole without you and I’m tired of not bein’ able to sleep without you and I’m tired of worrying about you here by yourself every other minute. It’s not… I mean. Men shouldn’t feel like that.”

“Oh, Ed,” Roy breathes softly, lacing his fingers through Ed’s metal ones and squeezing. He should have known it’d be something like that, and is kicking himself for not figuring it out sooner. “Men are allowed to feel anything they want. Missing your partner doesn’t make you less of a man. Do you think my missing you makes me less of one?”

“No, ‘course not. That’d be dumb.”

“Then why does it make you less of one?”

Roy can feel the tension in Ed’s shoulders, can practically hear his synapses firing as he searches for an answer that will make sense. “I don’t know,” he says finally. “It just… it’s not fair. Not fair to you that you should have to deal with a boyfriend who acts like a fuckin’ _girl._ If you wanted a girlfriend, you’d go out and get one, so why the hell do you need me?”

It kills Roy to hear Ed talking about himself this way. It kills Roy that Ed thinks he’s so replaceable when Roy can no longer even imagine a world in which he doesn’t have to pull long gold hairs out of the shower drain, in which he doesn’t have to replace abused coffee makers every few months, in which he doesn’t repeatedly drag pairs of mud-caked boots out of his living room and onto the mat in the entryway, in which he doesn’t wake up and fall asleep in a bed that smells like machine oil and metal and the spice of Ed’s skin. “Emotion has neither sex nor gender, Edward. Anyone who tells you otherwise is an idiot and isn’t worth your time.”

Ed sighs and clutches Roy’s hand tighter with his automail, almost too tight, but Roy doesn’t complain. “I guess you’re right. Sorry ‘m so fuckin’ weird. You shouldn’t have to put up with this. You deserve something normal,” he mumbles, and Roy’s heart _aches_.

“You are normal, sweetheart,” he says softly, and presses a gentle line of kisses from the back of Ed’s neck to his shoulder. “There isn’t anything I want more in this world than you in my arms, just the way you are.”

Ed is quiet for a long moment, and Roy isn’t quite sure what to make of his silence, but then Ed is turning in his arms and pulling him down into a furious kiss. Roy’s startled and makes a noise of surprise against Ed’s lips, but he goes into it easily and without complaint. Ed needs this, needs the reassurance and the contact and if Roy’s honest, he needs it, too.

Their teeth click as Ed curls his flesh fingers in Roy’s hair and leans into the kiss, going to work with his tongue almost immediately and, at first, Roy lets him bite and claim and demand to his heart’s content. The moment Ed’s fire cools, Roy stokes his own, licking his way into Ed’s mouth and scraping his tongue across his teeth and the roof of his mouth, swallowing the quiet noises he makes.

Soon, Roy’s sucking at Ed’s pulse and working open the buttons of his (Roy’s, technically, but who’s counting?) pajama shirt, running his fingers lightly over warm, tan skin as he pushes the offending garment off of Ed’s mismatched shoulders. Ed hisses when the cool air hits him, and Roy resolves to warm him up.

His fingers skim the scars on Ed’s chest, new and still sensitive, even after Alphonse’s careful alkahestry. Ed pulls in another sharp breath and pushes Roy’s hands away in favor of starting in on his shirt. He doesn’t bother with the buttons and yanks it off over Roy’s head in one sharp movement, pulling a quiet laugh from Roy at his impatience.

Skin to skin, mutual desire sparks and kindles into desperation and the remainder of their clothing is soon scattered across the bed. Roy can’t resist the temptation of Ed’s skin, golden and warm and perfect even for all the scars and he tracks his mouth across Ed’s throat, Ed’s shoulder and collarbone and down the center of his chest to his sternum. Ed pants softly above him, each heavy breath stirring his hair and sending electricity across his scalp.

Roy slides his palms down Ed’s stomach and over the curve of his hips, fingertips teasing lightly as he trails up and down the soft insides of his thighs. Ed’s breath stutters each time Roy moves towards the wet heat between his legs but Roy doesn’t touch him, not just yet.

“Fuckin’ tease,” Ed whines, pushing at Roy’s shoulder with his flesh hand. “ _Touch_ me.”

Roy brushes a kiss across Ed’s ribs and laughs again. “Patience, lover.”

Even so, he presses the flat of his palm between Ed’s legs and Ed moans and jerks, rubbing himself shamelessly against Roy’s hand. Roy lets him rock for a moment, still teasing, and then presses his thumb against Ed’s clit.

Ed makes the most delicious noises as Roy rubs lightly at that little bundle of nerves, not hard enough to satisfy but just enough to make him writhe.

“Roy, _fuck,_ ” Ed gasps, clutching at Roy’s shoulders. He’s reached his limit, can’t stand this much longer, Roy knows. “Need you.”

Roy leans down and kisses across Ed’s stomach. His muscles twitch under Roy’s lips and it’s absolute bliss. “How?” He won’t dare presume, not after Ed’s insecurity. He’ll die before he sacrifices Ed’s comfort and security for the sake of his own lust.

Ed’s hands push against his shoulders and Roy kisses his stomach one last time before rolling on to his back. He’s expecting Ed to part his legs, expecting Ed to reach for the nightstand, expecting the cool press of slick fingers against his hole, but what he isn’t expecting is for Ed to climb on top of him, curl his fingers around his cock, and sink down onto him in one smooth slide.

For a moment, his brain ceases to function in the face of that hot, wet heat and he thinks it’s entirely possible that his heart has stopped, too. It isn’t until Ed begins to move, slow and torturous, that Roy manages to suck in a stuttering breath. Ed braces his hands on Roy’s chest, the dual sensation of one hot palm and one cool sending Roy’s already singing nerves into overdrive and he arches into that touch as if he’s starved for it. Maybe he is.

Ed’s pace is brutally slow. Roy is so overcome with need he can barely think of anything beyond the slow rise and fall of Ed’s hips and the hands that pluck at and pin his own to his chest as they struggle for purchase on anything they can reach to urge Ed to move faster, to move _harder_ , even as his mind screams that Ed needs the control, needs to feel like he owns something the way his uncertainty owns him.

Lips hover over his own, poised to press against his mouth to capture his cries and his whimpered pleas each time one manages to tear its way from his throat. He’s caught in whirlwind of careful, agonized pleasure. It’s good, too good, and it’s always _too good_ where Ed is concerned but right now it isn’t enough and Roy’s slowly flying to pieces, another shard chipping off each time Ed rocks on top of him, each time the movement pulls a gasp from Ed’s own mouth that Roy isn’t allowed to swallow. He can feel his thighs trembling, not just from the effort, and Roy wonders how long they can keep this up before one of them breaks.

When Ed straightens, Roy catches the smile and realizes that it’s going to be him. Ed isn’t looking for control at all, he’s _teasing_ , and Roy’s resolve shatters into fragments as sharp as Ed’s self-satisfied smirk. He frees his hands and grips Ed’s hips hard enough to leave craters in his skin and flips him hard enough that he can hear his hair snap as it whips around his head. He presses him face down into the mattress and pins him there, scraping his teeth lightly over the line of scar tissue on his right shoulder where metal meets flesh and shoves his thigh between Ed’s legs to part them, drawing a throaty moan from Ed that sends a shiver twisting down Roy’s spine.

“Now who’s the tease?” It’s more a growl than it is speech and Ed moans again, spurring Roy into action. He seizes Ed’s hips and pulls them off of the mattress, angling them just enough that he can press roughly back into him.

Ed cries out, pushing back against Roy, taking him deeper, and fists his hands in the sheets so hard that Roy imagines he can hear the automail knuckles creaking under the strain. There will certainly be oil stains later, but Roy isn’t concerned with that now. Roy isn’t concerned with anything that isn’t golden skin and golden hair spread out beneath him like a bounty.

“H-hard,” Ed manages brokenly, hips stuttering against Roy’s with a hurried desperation. “Need to feel you f-for days.”

All at once, Roy understands the point of the teasing and he’s all too happy to oblige. Ed had managed to push him to such a dizzying edge that he hardly even needed to ask.

Roy works into a punishing rhythm, each hard thrust knocking him breathless and pulling a sharp noise from Ed that only works to key him up further. He presses down against Ed’s back and scrapes his teeth across his flesh shoulder, tasting the tang and salt of his skin, memorizing the way it sparks on his tongue, burning it into his consciousness like a brand so he has something to hold onto when Ed’s gone. He makes his way to the back of Ed’s neck, nosing at the soft skin there briefly before he sinks his teeth in and _bites._

Ed _screams_ , his back arching, body tensing as he comes without Roy ever having touched the most sensitive part of him and the knowledge that he’s done this, that he’s driven Ed to the point of madness, driven him over the edge without hardly even doing anything at all, sends Roy into a frenzy and that paired with the rhythmic clenching of Ed around him sends Roy over the edge with a scream of his own that he muffles in between Ed’s sweat-slicked shoulder blades.

When the white clears from his vision, Roy falls onto the mattress next to Ed and immediately moves to pull him into his arms. Roy buries his face in his hair, breathing in the sharp bite of sweat and sex lingering in those messy strands and, _God_ , he still wants him.

“Do you have any idea how absolutely stunning you are?” he murmurs, stroking a hand down Ed’s spine. He’s not sure which of them is still trembling. Perhaps they both are. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Sap,” Ed mumbles, still a little breathless, but the flush is there and unmistakable.

“Your sap,” Roy reminds him. He presses light kisses across the warm flush on Ed’s cheeks and moves down to his throat and sucks at his pulse, drawing out a weak, breathy moan. He’s absolutely wrecked and he’s absolutely _gorgeous._

He scrapes his teeth over Ed’s collarbones and then soothes with his tongue before moving down his chest, trailing kisses down across white scars and tan skin. He laps at Ed’s navel and Ed’s shaky attempt at his name is the sweetest thing Roy’s ever heard.

Roy settles between Ed’s legs again and meets his wide, surprised eyes before he hooks Ed’s legs over his shoulders and leans in to tease his tongue down the length of his slit. Ed’s hips jerk and he whimpers and Roy wastes no more time. He presses the flat of his tongue against Ed’s clit and licks at it while Ed lets out a string of curses over his head.

He swipes his tongue down to probe at Ed’s entrance and the taste of his own release mixed with _Ed_ is heady and intoxicating, and some feral, animal part of his brain _breaks_. He presses into Ed as deeply as he can manage, curling his tongue and lapping Ed clean. Hands, one flesh and one metal, are tangled in his hair and needle pricks of pain sizzle across his scalp where strands of it are caught in the joints of the automail and pulled out, but he doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow in his assault and won’t for anything in the world. Anything he could want or need is spread out in front of him, clutching at his hair, kicking at his shoulder with a metal foot, and screaming swears and incoherent pleas like they’re prayers to gods he’s never believed in.

The fervent pitch of Ed’s vocal entreaties is cast even higher when Roy returns his attention to Ed’s clit. He sucks it into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, firm and sure and insistent, and soon Ed is coming again, his hands so tight in Roy’s hair that he can barely even tip his head to taste the new wetness that’s gathered at Ed’s entrance, to feel the contractions of his orgasm against his tongue.

Ed whimpers softly as Roy’s mouth works over over-sensitive nerves and hands tug insistently on his hair. Roy pulls away and allows Ed to urge him upward and into a warm kiss, and this time it’s Ed’s turn to taste. He twines his tongue around Roy’s, licks at the roof of his mouth, swipes over his teeth, and the noise he makes against Roy’s lips is something soft and contented.

Ed is still twitching through aftershocks when they break and Roy once again pulls him into his arms. Ed is soft and pliant, boneless in the aftermath, and Roy allows himself a moment of pride at his ability to bring this dazzling creature the pleasure he deserves, permits himself a moment of rapture at being allowed to do so.

“How are you feeling?” he asks softly, whispering against the delicate shell of Ed’s nearest ear. The question is a layered one and he’s certain Ed knows it.

“’M okay,” Ed says, nuzzling into Roy’s neck. “Tired now.”

Roy strokes his hand up and down the curve of Ed’s spine, careful and soothing, and believes him. “Get some rest then, love.”

“Still gonna miss you.” Ed lets out a soft huff against Roy’s throat. “Always fuckin’ do.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Roy presses a kiss to the warm skin of Ed’s forehead. “It will be over before we know it. It’s a simple assignment. You always finish these sorts of things early.”

“I know. Just sucks.” He shifts against Roy’s chest, making himself more comfortable. They’re close enough that Roy can hear the quiet whirr of the gears in his automail. “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Ed’s enough himself now to make a displeased noise at the pet name but Roy doesn’t pay him any mind, knows that it’s mostly for show at this point. “It’s only four more months. Once your contract is up you’re free to do whatever you like.”

“What if what I like is never lettin’ you out of my sight again?”

Roy smiles at the warmth that settles in his chest. “I think I could manage to live with that.”

“Hey and, um.” Ed raises his head to level gold eyes with Roy’s. “Thanks. For, y’know, talking me through stuff and… whatever.”

“Darling,” Roy murmurs, cupping Ed’s face with a hand, and Ed doesn’t even scowl. “You don’t have to thank me. All I want, all I have ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy. You’re the best thing in my life, Ed, the only truly good thing I have. You are the best man I’ve ever known, and I want you to believe it as fervently as I do.”

“Sap,” Ed says, but Roy can see the emotion welling behind his eyes.

Roy brushes a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, Edward.”

Ed’s face returns to the crook of Roy’s neck and he shifts back down, pressing himself more tightly against him. “Love you too.”

The fire in Ed is cool again, and the stillness of the night creeps back in.

The night is, in all regards, Roy’s favorite part of the day.


End file.
